Confession
by mataharitenshi
Summary: What could make a god confess his sins?


A/n: Written… 6-ish months ago…? My style has changed yet again since then but I felt compelled to add _something _to my profile. I still love DN (which incidentally I _don't _own) so let me know. Should I keep writing?

- No yaoi yet, intended L/Light, canon, angsty-ish

**Confession**

The man (_more like overgrown child most would assume and they would not be far off the mark_) spun the spindly office chair once again, one of the few times in his life he was truly bored to tears; worse, mid-case depression seemed to be setting in. The investigation was not going as he had hoped, but really things rarely go the way one hypothesizes them, especially something to the considerable magnitude that was the Kira case.

The boy connected to him by several feet of what could be considered a severely kinky bondage implement (not that L thought about these things) was not even pretending to work as he usually did. Light was trying to verify his own innocence and throw off suspicion by being diligent and dedicated to catching a mass murderer that was, in fact, himself. In other circumstances, L may have laughed at Light's expense.

L twirled again, stopping for a bite of cake in the middle. _Mmm… strawberry and butter cream._ He completed the rotation. Light was still sitting in the twin of his own chair, arms pretzeled over his chest, one long leg thrown over the other (a very effeminate gesture if one asked the detective).

However, what was most curious to L was the way the boy's eyes were burning a hole in the beige slacks. Whatever could be bothering his pretty little head this time? Perhaps there was a stain on his pants and he was willing it out of existence.

L pondered the likelihood of the psyche to contain the cerebral capacity to unmake finite substance while his chair rounded once more. (_Maybe this was how Kira killed?_) Hmm, it could turn out to be psychosomatic though… That would be unfortunate. The room stayed still as he spun, which L had always thought was particularly unfair of the room when it looked as if it should be turning right along with him. Of course, it could have just as easily conspired against twirling in the opposite direction and made him far more disoriented, just to be contrary. He supposed he should give thanks to inanimate objects for their predictability.

He finished his circuit to find Light staring in a very intense fashion at him. Curious, L tilted his head and hugged his arms around his knees while the chair followed its natural progression and slowed to a halt. It seemed to have become trained to his methods.

L returned the stare diligently for several minutes before he became impatient. "Is something the matter, Light-kun?" Honestly, if the boy wasn't going to explain his rudeness (it was very rude to stare, L knew that; people got angry with him on a very regular basis for doing it himself) then he was just going to get back to a more entertaining activity. Like making himself dizzy. And, no, this did not make him a hypocrite.

Light regarded him with somewhat weary eyes. They were still terribly focused, too sharp, intent, but there were other fluctuating emotions flitting rapidly with every other blink. Fear, loathing, hatred, anxiety, resignation, and… something that L couldn't really identify.

Light uncrossed his legs, taking a grave stance with both feet on the floor. His arms, however, stayed crossed over his chest. _Protective_, L thought. He knew a thing or two about defensive posture. The boy's eyes could have singed imprints on his own retinas with the manner Light was regarding him. And then he spoke.

"I'm prepared to give a confession," Light said simply, unfolding his arms stiffly and clasping his hands together in his lap.

Except, it _wasn't_ simple.

No, not at all.

The detective chewed his thumb in what he hoped wasn't a nervous fashion. "As Light-kun well knows, this room is equipped with security cameras and audio devices. I should also warn Light-kun that although his father and the other members of the Task Force have gone for the night, Watari is still watching these proceedings via security feed." He felt immensely lucky that his voice hadn't caught halfway through his spiel like he had a strawberry lodged in his throat.

This wasn't at all what he'd expected this evening. Was the boy bluffing him?

Closing his luminous eyes, Light took a deep, resigned breath and allowed it to leave his chest cavity at a snail's pace. L wondered why Kira would bother to keep leisure gestures, while Light was very obviously nervous. The boy was faking his calm…

The fleshy lids revealed the glinting amber orbs once again, burning with an almost cherry light.

"I – am Kira."

L opened his mouth cautiously, expecting something to meander out, but there were simply no words to express at this point. His mind was drawing a blank. _Him_, the world's GREATEST fucking detective, and he was drawing a blank?!


End file.
